Technical Field
Certain embodiments disclosed herein relate generally to a valve actuator. The valve actuator can be a bottom valve actuator for a railway tank car, though it will be understood that it can be used in other applications as well.
Description of the Related Art
Railway tank cars are designed to transport liquid and gaseous commodities. Tank cars can be pressurized or non-pressurized, insulated or non-insulated, and designed for single or multiple commodities. Tank cars can have various valves, hatches, or other types of closable openings on the top and the bottom. As one example, bottom valves located on the bottom of the tank car can be used to remove material within the tank or hull of the tank car.